


Slow then Fast

by Olsies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunk!Derek, Drunk!Sheriff, Karaoke, M/M, PWP, but with feels, fluffy sex, long term crush, ridiculous stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Stiles's half birthday and he insists they all go out to sing karaoke.  He regrets every decision he has ever made when the Sheriff and Derek sing ABBA at each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow then Fast

When people live as near death as the McCall pack, people need to find any excuse to celebrate being alive, or so Stiles argued. Some how it worked though, and everyone plus the Sheriff went out celebrating Stiles’s half birthday. They went to a restaurant with karaoke and got their drinks laced with anise. By the time their appetizers showed up, they were all feeling much looser.

Even Derek signed up to sing. In retrospect, Stiles, who was turning 23 1/2, should have realized that high Derek plus karaoke would equal badness. The older wolf almost never let loose, but when he did… Derek signed up before anyone had even wandered to the table. By the time his name was called, Stiles was full of dread.

Derek walked up to the stage and grabbed the mic off the stand and stood waiting. The song started up and everyone started laughing at the familiar ABBA song.

"If you change your mind, I’m the first in line. Honey, I’m still free… Take a chance on me…" The Sheriff knocked over his beer, blushing. Derek was staring at him so intensely but it was also hilarious because, “‘Cause you know I’ve got, so much that I wanna do, when I dream of a love with you… It’s magic!" And Derek was moving with a litheness usually reserved for hunting. He danced up and down the stage, eventually walking down among the crowd. "Let me tell you now, my love is strong enough, to last when things are rough… It’s magic…"

His target was obvious. The Sheriff saw him moving and glanced around a lot, looking for an exit, but he was also eyeing the sign up booth. By the time Derek got to him, the Sheriff was prepared for everything except Derek sliding into his lap, wrapping his arms around the Sheriff’s shoulders. When the song ended a few lines later, Derek leaned forward and kissed the older man, sliding up against his lap.

"Don’t let the mic drop!" The DJ called just as Stiles mimed barfing over the edge of the table. The Sheriff pushed Derek back a little.

"I’ll never unsee that!" Stiles whined. "I need brain bleach." Derek got up and returned the mic. He went to the bathroom. While he was gone, the Sheriff got up and signed up for a song much to Stiles’s chagrin. "I regret all my life choices…” Stiles said as Lydia, Erica, Cora, and Allison got up to sing Joan Jett’s “Bad Reputation.”

Derek came back just as their food came out. At least ten people got up and sang before the DJ called, “Bo Stills-Stiles-Stilinski… Something. I don’t know, just get your ass up here!” The Sheriff got up and the pack started absolutely howling when they recognized the song the Sheriff had picked.

"You’re so hot! Teasing me! So you think you’re blue, but I can’t take a chance on a kid like you. It’s something I couldn’t do…" The Sheriff sang. Derek looked equally peeved and impressed. The Sheriff didn’t have Derek’s grace, but he moved his hips, dancing around the stage as best he could. "Well I can dance with ya honey, if you think it’s funny, does your mother know that you’re out? And I can chat with ya baby, flirt a little maybe, does your mother know that you’re out?"

Derek laughed, munching on his burger and watching the Sheriff with eyes that suggested a different type of hunger. Stiles had dropped under the table and was no insisting the waiter serve him down there. The rest of the pack thought it was hilarious. The song ended and Stiles popped his head up just as the Sheriff slid next to Derek, kissing him on the cheek. Stiles made more retching noises.

"Let’s get out of here…" Derek said.

"I thought you would never ask," the Sheriff said. They paid and left the restaurant, walking away before anyone realized they were gone.

Beacon Hills was a small town, so after barely a five minute walk, they arrived at the Sheriff’s house. Derek walked him up to the door and then shoved him gently against the door, kissing him so sweetly the Sheriff felt like his heart might explode.

"Come inside…" He whispered. Derek nodded and followed him in. They stumbled up the stairs, mouths searching for purchase as fingers slid up and down smooth skin. Once in the bedroom, The Sheriff pushed Derek back on the bed, stretching out on top of him, just kissing him, rubbing his fingers all over Derek until Derek felt like he was about to fly out of his skin from over stimulation and their clothes weren’t even off yet. The Sheriff pulled back.

"You’re so beautiful," he whispered. "Did you know that?" Derek preened a little. The Sheriff smiled and chuckled a little.

"I-" Derek’s words were lost as the Sheriff kissed him again. Derek gasped and mouthed at the Sheriff’s neck as the Sheriff undid his pants and pushed his hand in to free Derek’s already aching cock.

"Jesus fuck…" Derek whispered. He scraped his teeth through the Sheriff’s stubble and smiled at the wonderful thought of stubble burn. Derek sucked a hickey on the Sheriff’s neck.

"Can I suck on you?" The Sheriff asked rubbing his thumb over the head of Derek’s cock, smearing the growing puddle of precome around. Derek groaned and nodded. The Sheriff kissed him and slid down his body. Derek rolled on his back and the Sheriff shoved his whole face into Derek’s crotch, licking, smelling, and teasing. He licked at the base, along Derek’s balls, and even sucked on his taint a little. Derek groaned above him, clutching the sheets. By the time the Sheriff slipped him in his mouth, Derek knew he wasn’t going to last long, especially when the Sheriff swallowed him down in one go.

"Fuck!" Derek grunted, sliding one hand through the Sheriff’s short hair, wishing it was longer o he could pull it a little. The Sheriff slurped and hummed around Derek’s dick, shoving his hips down to keep Derek from thrusting up. The Sheriff pulled completely off and licked through the slick mess, tonguing Derek’s slit. Derek mewled a little and the Sheriff crawled up and kissed him.

"You taste so fucking good…” He whispered. Derek blushed a little. The Sheriff stroked his face. ”How are you?” Derek nodded, eyes half hooded. The Sheriff kissed his eyelids. ”Thank you for this…” He said. Derek blinked but before he could respond, the Sheriff slipped back down to take Derek in his mouth again.

When Derek came a few minutes later, the Sheriff swallowed it all down, sucking until Derek whined. When the Sheriff kissed him again, Derek could taste himself. The Sheriff got them undressed while Derek lay on his back, too blissed out to move. Derek pulled the Sheriff close, sliding his hand through his chest hair, tweaking his nipple a little. The Sheriff chuckled a little.

"What now, Derek?" He asked nuzzling behind the younger man’s ear, squeezing his exposed neck a little. Derek’s mouth fell open.

"Whatever-whatever you want is fine…" Derek said nuzzling the Sheriff.

"Tell me…" The Sheriff insisted.

"You could-you could fuck me…" Derek said. The Sheriff smiled a little.

"If that’s what you want…" He said. Derek nodded and pulled the lube out of a drawer. The Sheriff kissed him deeply, stealing the last of the oxygen to his brain. "Roll over for me, Der… That’s it. Hips up…" Derek let the Sheriff adjust the angle of his hips. He waited for the feeling of cold lube or arm fingers but was surprised with a soft kiss to his left cheek, and a gentle thumb running along his smooth skin. The Sheriff carefully parted Derek’s cheeks and drug his lips over the sensitive skin. Derek whined. The Sheriff licked at Derek’s pucker, circling the rim in broad strokes.

"Jesus, Bo," Derek groaned. The Sheriff hummed and pushed in gently with his tongue. Soon he was making short thrusts with his tongue, opening Derek more slowly than anyone had ever before. Most of the time, his partners used just enough lube which meant it burned more than it should have but nothing actually tore. This treatment was almost too much for Derek. He could feel the emotions welling up inside him. He clutched a pillow to his chest and choked back a sob as the Sheriff slipped a well lubed finger in his hole, licking around it. He stroked gently, trying to find Derek’s prostate. When he found it, Derek’s whole body jerked, and he let out a deeper sob. The Sheriff pulled out, stroking Derek’s ass.

"You ok, Der?" He asked kissing the base of Derek’s spine. Derek whined. "Full words, please…"

“‘M fine…” Derek mumbled louder. ”Just… Just…” He looked over his shoulder and sighed. ”No one-no one has taken the time… and…” The Sheriff nodded and patted Derek’s side.

"I get it," he said kissing his hip and leaning up to kiss his lips. "I’m here," he whispered. "I’ve got you…" Derek keened a little and the Sheriff nibbled his neck a little. He kissed his way back to Derek’s ass and continued to slowly work him open. He slipped two fingers into Derek’s tight heat, scissoring his fingers, lapping around and in between them. Derek groaned, rutting back until his knees gave out and he rutted into the sheets. The Sheriff became relentless with his fingers. He thrust in the third and Derek tasted blood as he bit his lip to keep from screaming. He felt open, exposed, and raw. Just as soon as he felt like he was about tot tumble over the edge, the Sheriff pulled out and flipped him, kissing him, wiping the blood and drool from the younger man’s chin. "Why no one has taken the time to do that to you before is beyond me…" The Sheriff whispered and kissed him just under his ear. "You look so gorgeous like that…" Derek pulled him closer and they kissed.

"You’re the gorgeous one…" Derek said.

"You look like you should be in a swim wear catalog," the Sheriff argued. Derek shook his head.

"I haven’t looked that good in years…" Derek said. The Sheriff cupped his cheek.

"You’re beautiful…" He said.

"So are you…" Derek kissed him again. He pulled the Sheriff closer, rutting up against him a little.

"You are so impatient for my dick, aren’t you?" The Sheriff scraped his teeth along Derek’s neck, smiling as Derek’s whole body jerked.

"You are such a tease…" Derek said biting the Sheriff’s ear. The Sheriff laughed and pulled back. He rubbed Derek’s side as he sat back looking down at the younger man.

"You are so beautiful…" The Sheriff said. He lined himself up and slid slowly in, pushing so much slower than the others, but soon Derek felt stuffed but still there was more. The Sheriff sucked hickeys into Derek’s neck that would fade too quickly with Derek’s healing while he got used to the fullness.

“‘M good,” Derek mumbled after a while. The Sheriff kissed him and pulled one of Derek’s legs over his shoulders moving slowly at first. Derek growled and the Sheriff rocked above him faster. His back would kill him in the morning but for right now he didn’t care. All that mattered was he was with Derek. Derek. Derek who had moved to Beacon Hills from New York and immediately built a huge house just outside the Reserve so he could do his work with wolves. Other wolf specialists were in awe of Derek’s talents. They of course had no idea that Derek was a werewolf, but it didn’t seem to matter. It was Derek who got Scott interested in helping real wolves after he got bitten. It was Derek who presented Stiles with the college application that would change his life. Derek who seriously looked good enough to be a model was squirming and whining below him. The Sheriff leaned down and kissed him just because he could.

They moved together, Derek grunting with each thrust. The Sheriff huffed above him, feeling himself lose his rhythm. He was so close, so close. Derek gasped below him, his hole clenching around the Sheriff’s cock.

"Close," the Sheriff grunted and came a few thrusts later. He road it out, thrusting and gasping for the breath he couldn’t quite catch. Eventually he collapsed on top of Derek, both of them taking deep breaths. Derek slid his hand up, pulling the Sheriff closer.

"Can’t believe I’m here…" He finally said when he could breathe again.

"Same…" The Sheriff said, kissing Derek’s temple. "Same." He pulled out and rolled off him. He got up groaned a little as his back popped in protest. He was definitely going to be feeling this in the morning. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. He cleaned himself, rinsed the cloth, and went to the bedroom where Derek was dozing. He cleaned up Derek as best he could and threw the cloth aside, curling in around Derek. Derek groaned and mumbled something. "We’ll talk in the morning," the Sheriff said pulling a blanket around them. "We’ll talk in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of the [meme writing prompts](http://lithrostilesmclinski.tumblr.com/post/91249633829/derek-sheriff-ill-never-unsee-that/). Posting it here because there needs to be more Derek/Sheriff in everyone's life!


End file.
